Generals: The End Game: book 1 Dragonslayer
by geniusInspired
Summary: A shadowy force is moving behind the scenes of the new world. Soon this threat will be revealed, and a superpower is going down
1. A thief in the night

**Disclaimer: Trademark items I used for this story are respectfully owned by, well, its owners. I don't own any of the games, names, characters and everything else except the idea. Characters that bear resemblance to any person, dead or alive are purely coincidental.**

**A sick feeling** developed in Ali Bin Saed's as he peered through his binoculars at the Chinese prison complex at Landsburg, Germany. Here captured GLA are held, and he was content to leaving them rot in there. But now he has the task of rescuing them, even if the prisoners he was liberating were the same scum that caused the deaths of innocent civilians.

Ali Bin Saed is no ordinary GLA. He and his cell are nobler, if you might call it that, because they preferred fighting for their cause like a man, going into conventional warfare instead of cowardly terrorist tactics. He believes if they stoop that low then they are no better than the imperialists and neo-colonialists they're fighting.

But the general of their cell, a wise and righteous man, told him to do it amidst his protests. He said if we could convince the other cell leaders to turn away from their disgraceful tactics, the GLA would rise to free the oppressed people of the world without the blood of the innocent in their hands.

That's why he would be leading his inexperienced men to attack this base and rescue the captured, making them leverage for that eventual negotiation.

"Get ready." Ali whispered to the man beside him.

The man beside him, a lieutenant, gave him a nod and waved his arm to signal the rest of the team to do the same. Everyone checked their weapons, all of them carrying a motley assortment of weapons captured from the Chinese and Americans and those bought from the black market. These ranged from the ever-present AK47 to the American M4 carbine. The two men checked their weapons and gear, Ali packing an M4A1 carbine and an Mk. 48 model 0 7.62 mm Lightweight Machinegun for the other, both weapons they captured from the US.

Looking back through his binocs he studied the compound, noting the positioning of the robotic gattling guns and bunkers. As with the trend of prisons today it was designed to keep people in by keeping people out, the GLA being notorious for popping out anywhere with forces that have shown themselves more than a match against other military forces.

Another man came up to them slinging an old soviet sniper rifle and addressed them both. "When do we go?" It was Hasis Al-Agrabh, another one of Ali's lieutenants.

The GLA never concern themselves with rank. As far as they're concerned, anybody who's leading is a lieutenant; anybody higher than that is a commander, then general is what they call their cell leader.

"Keep your shorts on," Sahid Bin Jiran replied, keeping his eyes on his machinegun. "It looks like your finger isn't the only one that's itchy tonight. We go when the time is right."

"And when is that? When the enemy has grown old and died?" came the sarcastic reply.

"Shut up! Both of you! It's about time. Hasis go back to your team."

"Don't worry Ali, we've been training for this." Sahid said before he left.

"Yeah, we're here for you." Hasis said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

And to Sahid he said, "We'll settle this later."

**

* * *

Impatient as always.** General Tsing Shi Tao paced back and forth across the interrogation room, trying to intimidate the unyielding prisoner. His temper was building; if he couldn't get anything tangible from the captives he would be humiliated. 

Having broken the back of the GLA in Europe and crippled their operations worldwide, the Premier has decided to downsize the Chinese military forces deployed abroad. Having been criticized of using tactical nukes on foreign soil, Shi Tao was the obvious first choice. Command was given over to General Ta Hun Kwai whose tanks more effectively display the might of the "Red Dragon". This was the reason why the nuke general visited the Landsburg prison complex before his trip back home, hoping to extract anything that can boost his standing.

The general smashed his fist against the table, shouting "Tell me! Where was your cell based?" The prisoner remained defiantly silent. Finally losing his temper he took his sidearm and made a move to strike the rebellious renegade. "You insolent…"

Then everything went pitched black.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to their** philosophy they have acquired a few German sympathizers that would aid them in this endeavor. And their assistance became apparent as a blackout occurred.

With the power supply cut all the lights and the base went out. Not only that, but the entire security grid shut down. The deadly gattling cannons became harmless statutes, testament to technology's reliance on electricity.

But not for long. Soon the emergency generator would be coming online, and their planned extraction would be turned into a slaughter.

The clock was ticking.

As soon as darkness swallowed the area the commandos went to work. Ali nervously waited while his team cut a path through the minefield, half expecting an accidental explosion or a spotlight that would ruin their night. Thankfully nothing of the sort occurred, and they were now cutting through the electric fence perimeter, now a simple obstacle to get over. Squad's lead by Sahid and Hasis should also be breaching the base perimeter at different points by now.

"Keep your eyes open." Ali whispered before he led the way inside. His men followed

him, soft and quick as shadows as they traversed the base. Alert, he and his men kept watch at the soldiers holding flashlights, well aware that if even one spotted them then the night would end very badly. In the starlit night it was hard to see anything-perfect environment considering their black uniforms-that's why Ali was using a vague silhouette as his reference point and closed on it.

Suddenly a bright light blinded the entire team. Shielding his eyes from the intense brightness, Ali made a startling realization as he looked around.

The power is back on. 

Soldiers that were carrying flashlights now also held rifles, spotlights focusing on his company, and a tense standoff developed between them and his men that would end very badly if something wrong happened.

But something else tore his attention away from the screaming Chinese troops and his own terrified men. He now realized what that shape he was following in the dark, and he wished he didn't get near it at all.

It was the robotic hulk of a gattling gun, slowly training its huge barrels on him.

He froze, not knowing what to do. If he moved, the Chinese will open fire and if he didn't, well, just imagine high velocity projectiles shredding a dozen men into a fine pulp in the cold German night.

_Damned if you do, damned if you don't. _

The turret stopped moving. He was waiting for the inevitable hailstorm of bullets when suddenly he caught a flash of light in the corner of his eye. That was all the light he saw, for darkness a second time asserted itself upon the base. His head snapped to the direction of the generator, now a flaming ruin and then back to the gatt, now again that vague silhouette he was using as a reference earlier.

He smiled. _Good job Hasis, just in the nick of time._

"Lets go!"

He started forward, crouched as a firefight between his men and the Chinese garrison erupted as soon as the lights went out. They fired on the move, having the distinct advantage of not being seen while their enemies revealed their positions with flashlights they held. They turned from silent shadows to stealthy specters of the night.

Ali saw two clumps of muzzle flashes, one farther of than the other, the latter silhouetting what appears to be a structure. Between the split-second lasting bursts of light from the closer group he saw a figure waving to him. With certainty they started to move and while killing on the fly, Ali and his team made their way to the prison building.

"Good job."

Ali practically shouted over the overlapping chatter of weapons, whiz and crack of bullets as they pass and the impact of a slug hitting concrete or ground. It appeared that Hasis didn't hear or was just too busy that he didn't even acknowledge the compliment

"Where's Sahid?" Hasis asked without taking his eyes of the sniper scope.

"Taking his time" Ali was referring to the other clump of gunfire he saw on the way over.

"So should you? Go! We'll cover you." Ali didn't know if the sarcasm was serious or friendly. In either case he got on to it by blowing the metal door with a homemade charge.

With Hasis and his team covering the entrance Ali led his squad into the prison building. They carried flashlights themselves of course; the danger of a blue-on-blue in this dark narrow environment was greater since every body would be very jumpy. Here his men shined; they were inexperienced but that didn't mean they were untrained. Doing battle with various Special Forces troops like the US SEALs, rangers, Spetsnaz and SAS gave them the opportunity to study them. And based upon the same doctrines of counter-terrorist forces and covert ops teams they built their own, a "counter-counter-terrorist" force, financed by their righteous cell leader, and Ali was in charge.

The masked commandos split up, heading for different parts of the building. Ali accompanied by two others stayed on the ground floor and went down a corridor. After battering down the door they cleared what appears to be the security office with well-placed shots to the head of each of the Red Guards still inside. He opened another door and entered a hallway with multiple rooms. Interrogation rooms to be precise.

**

* * *

**

**The Chinese general** crossed his arms and waited for the guard to see what was happening. Sitting in the dark, the only sounds that can be heard were the rustling of the handcuffed prisoner, obviously trying to take advantage of the blackout. He kept hold of his sidearm, a QSZ-92 pistol, just in case. Outside he heard a shout, and then scuffling sounds ended by a thud. He stood up, but just before his hand touched the knob the door flew open and he stared down the barrel of a gun.

**

* * *

As Ali kicked** the door open he kept his guard up. Holding the flashlight on one hand and the rifle on the other, he scanned the room and found more than a captive waiting to be rescued. He found another person there, holding a handgun. Before Ali settled on shooting him he saw the rank of this individual and decided to let him live. After he batted the handgun aside he was surprised when the Chinese addressed him with a question. 

"Who are you?"

Ali replied with one word.

"Wraiths."

He then silenced the questioner with a vicious rifle butt to the head.

"Take him." Ali instructed one of his companions.

Mission accomplished, they promptly headed for the exit.

The extraction force had already arrived. The group of armored buses and armed pickup trucks battered the gate down and were waiting outside the prison building. Hasis and his team boarded already some of the vehicles but still kept their cover fire. Hasis, looking through the scope of his sniper rifle saw a running firefight-one that was heading their way.

"Hold fire! Hold fire!" He shouted to his men.

"Where's Sahid?" Ali asked as he exited with the last of the prisoners.

Hasis casually just pointed to a cluster of muzzle flashes running towards them.

"Hurry up!" With that the group disengaged and concentrated on retreating.

"Covering fire!"

The technicals provided a curtain of bullets as they opened up with their heavy .50 cal machineguns as the rest of the company boarded the convoy. Masked under the fire of the technicals they started to roll out, leaving behind a base strewn with dead Red Guards and burning Battlemasters, the latter due to Sahid and his heavy weapons squad.

Aboard one of the heavily armored bus were heard the cheering of the commandos and many a sigh of relief. Seeing the unconscious Chinese officer, Hasis had to ask "Who's that?"

"Don't know. But he might be valuable to us."

"Who's that?" Same question, but this time it was Sahid.

But before Ali could answer Hasis cut him off. "So how many did you get?"

Proudly Sahid proclaimed, "23, how about you?"

"27." A smile dominating Hasis face as he said this.

With a scowl Sahid conceded, "You win this time", ending the argument they started earlier.

* * *

Just so you know: 

Uh, scene changes are marked by the bold words and lines.

I dont like to include religion in my stories.

I really like to know what you think


	2. Not all what it seems

Disclaimer: Trademark items I used for this story are respectfully owned by, well, its owners. I don't own any of the games, names, characters and everything else except the idea. Characters that bear resemblance to any person, dead or alive are purely coincidental.

* * *

Not all what it seems

* * *

Under the soft caress of moonlight that bathed the beautiful Belgian capital city of Brussels another kind of light kept the darkness of night at bay indefinitely. 

The blaze of fires in different places provided the stunning backdrop of a city that wont sleep tonight. All around the echoing thunder of explosions stir the citizens into a frenzy.

In the streets, explosions amidst the crowds choke the citizens with smoke yet they still manage to add their voices to the deafening sounds. Rockets, volley after volley lance into the sky, stabbing the night with brilliant flashes of light, erupting in a blossoming sparkle of color and radiance.

Police cars added their wailing sirens to the already riotous din as they patrolled the streets in case of any threat that might arise.

A Chinese column marched from the nearby International Airport, a force of Battle masters and inferno cannons, and from the skies took a flight of armed MiGs, flying in a tight V formation heading for the same place its ground counterpart was, the heart of the capital.

Someone bared witness to all of this, a Middle Easterner standing with people of equal status as he gazed out from the EEC Headquarters. Overhead the MiGs flew as the ground force rolled in front of him, synchronized as part of an elaborate presentation and celebration.

This was in commemoration for the success of the Eurasian Unity Meeting that now guaranteed European mainland security under the People's Liberation Army and a new trading partner with an economic giant that is China.

In a show of goodwill the Chinese delegation arranged for a fireworks show and a military parade in the European Union capital, and in response the grateful populace took to the streets, showing their support by waving Chinese and EU member flags in the midst of their cheering.

Even non-EU country representatives are present here, African, Middle East, Asian countries, those seeking protection after the US has left them.

In its thousand-year history the Belgian city had for the first time a dragon dance held in its streets.

But not everyone has smiling faces.

Many believe, even people on government positions-correction, especially those in the various governments- that the seemingly benevolent Chinese is taking advantage of them.

A little bit of history. Remembering the ravages of wars that have plagued the rich history of the European continent and the cost of human lives in every other war in the equally rich history of the world, a German president has proposed something that was unimaginable-and somewhat sort of ironic given that a German was the one proposing. (No offense to the Germans, mind you)

President Gerhardt Von Maistof presented a radical measure to the international community; A large-scale downsizing of standing armed forces' and destruction of arsenals in lieu of a pacifist existence between the nations. With decades of hurt and mistrust between countries obviously many are reluctant if not flatly rejecting it. Britain was the first one to accept (surprise, surprise) and with US backing the Berlin Peace Accords was signed ushering a new era of humanity. Slowly the thing snowballed and much of the signatories had US bases in their regions or at least near US protected territory-to the US' delight.

This entailed the reduction of the armed forces and converting them into smaller paramilitary forces. This was the reason why Germany was ill equipped to deal with an invasion of GLA proportions.

With the sheltering wings of the US military back in their continent the Red Dragon rose to the occasion. Are they just taking advantage of them? The Europeans are thinking…

* * *

Being used or not the Europeans are expecting the coming trial of captured GLA in the World Court for war crimes against them. They see the PLAFE (People's Liberation Army Forces in Europe) as holding terrorists for them, making them pay for what they did before handing them over to the higher powers. What they didn't know is that this is only what they were taught to see, for the dangerous renegades have slipped through the cracks and have now gone missing. 

General Ta Hun Kwai has successfully kept information from leaking out about a mysterious extraction operation in a prison complex near Landsburg that held some of the more powerful cell leaders.

To cover this up the PLAFE command has released a statement through the Chinese ambassador in the UN that says that they are currently in trial for crimes against the Chinese people first, and are under interrogation for information vital to defeating the GLA remnants.

Many found the Chinese arrogant, exceeding their luck with their all but undeclared superpower status. Eventually they accepted it, looking less forward to a trial in absencia for the terrorists.

Buying a little time for themselves General Kwai quickly committed resources available under him to track down the escaping renegades without making it look obvious, having kept the same information secret even to his superiors (even to the Chinese ambassador). If "Dragon" General Leang found out there will be hell to pay.

It is now a race against time to find the terrorists before they resurrect the scourge of the GLA.

* * *

But time is running out faster than Kwai has thought. One by one GLA cells are springing back to life, reorganizing, a fire reduced to a smolder by a flood of Chinese forces. 

But a smolder only waits for someone to fan it back to existence, a fuel to bring it back to life.

The world is unaware that behind the threats, hit and run tactics, and insurgency from the remnants of the once feared terrorist net lies a growing darkness, fed by the complacency instilled to them by the protection of the Red Dragon.

* * *

Complacency never existed in the vocabulary of the United States. Security is tighter than ever on the mainland under martial law. All of the defense agencies are concentrating on keeping terrorists out of the continental US. For this they have been criticized by the international community. 

So much in fact that it has brought the once renowned power to its knees. The favor of world opinion shifted so much to the actions of the new Asian power that left it in a vacuum that is slowly killing it.

Dissatisfaction to the decisions of the current president will surely be the end of him, or maybe not. Mix reactions plague the politics of the US. Some agree to the incumbent president of leaving the international scene to tend to the US itself, not fighting a war it doesn't have to. A good percentage believes America must retain its aged old tradition of fighting as a good guy, supporting the General who pledges to take a more appropriate stance to the issue if he is made president. The coming elections will decide if the US will pose a threat to his plans.

The Middle Easterner was deep in thought, contemplating all of this for a long time until someone brought him back to reality. A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to face a fellow delegate. A smile between them existed, and the Middle East and Chinese ambassadors exchanged a sign of friendship.

* * *

**

* * *

Author's note: sorry, but a Plot Development Chapter is really needed for this story. **

**I don't like to name counties or religion as much as possible.**

**I don't promise an action-packed chapter after this. Maybe another PDC.**

**I like what you guys think. Please review!**

**(after book is complete the Author's note will be removed.)**


End file.
